1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processor with highly advanced editing functions, and to a word processor capable of various processings such the inputting and editing of, and their display on a display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are recently commercialized various apparatus with highly advanced word processing functions, but such highly advanced functions give rise to certain drawbacks.
For example, when entering characters with an indentation, which functions as a temporary margin setting for aligning the lines of characters, there will result two mutually contradicting drawbacks. The first of such drawbacks is encountered in a word processor in which characters can be freely entered to the left of the position of indentation setting, i.e., between said position and the position of left margin. In order to enable entry of characters to the left of the position of indentation, a space for such entry has to be secured with a space key before character entry. For this reason, apart from the entered characters, a code for aligning the indent positions is set in a buffer memory either automatically or by an operator with a tabulator key or a space key. Because of the presence of such code in the buffer memory, separate from the entered characters, it has been not easy to cancel the indentation or alter the position thereof afterwards, and such works have been quite cumbersome for the operator. In order to avoid the first drawback explained above, disabling the entry of characters to the left of the position of indentation and aligning the characters at said position on the display has been suggested. However, such method of disabling the character input at the left of the position of indentation eliminates the advantage of character entry to the left of the position of indentation. As explained above, there has not been an apparatus which can easily modify or correct editing functions, such as indentation, and still allows easy input of ordinary documents.